German Blitz
by Silent Morning Star
Summary: One minute, they find themselves taking on a useless mission. The next moment, they're stuck in Germany during infamous times... SasukeSakura.


**German Blitz  
By: Silent Morning Star**

Chapter One

* * *

The floor boards creeked in the silence of the room. It was so quiet. Only the radio playing on a low volume; my husband with his ear to the small wooden speaker. The pitter patter of the rain against the window relaxed me. Knowing that not everything in this world was a stranger to us. That most things --- like rain and houses --- were still --- all in all --- the same.

We're not from here --- my husband and I. Not this world, anyway. We were ninja from the village Hidden in the Leaves.: _One day, we were sent on an assasonation mission by two of the village elders. Only the two of us. _We were not married at the time, only friends._ This was odd, I didn't think that --- since Sasuke had come home not so long ago --- they would let him out on a mission so soon. I didn't think it would work out, but Sasuke was more than happy to get out of the village. More for his sanity's sake than anything else, he wanted to leave for a while --- on a mission or not. He humbly accepted with out even asking for my consent. Typical._

_"We'll take the mission." he answered obediantly. And before I knew it, we were on the roof top of the Fujishima clan's main house, waiting for the guards to switch possitions. When they let their guards down. _

_"Now." Sasuke whispered. I jumped from the roof top and came at the gaurd from behind. Pulling out a kunai knife from the holster around my leg, I was able to jab it into a presser point on the man. Killing him in an instant._

_Sasuke was already ahead of me, heading toward the sleeping quarters where our target lay, sound asleep. Quietly, I ran after him, hoping to catch up. But he was too fast, and I was atleast 6 meters behind him, he was too fast. Eventullay I caught him when he stopped at the doors to which we had to enter to complete our mission._

_Sasuke gave a hand signal to enter, slowly. He slid the rice paper doo open and pulled out his sword --- preparing to go in for the kill. I also drew out my kunai, hoping to get in on the action before Sasuke did. Only... when we looked inside... nothing was there. Sasuke activated his sharingan, hoping to see someone hiding, but... nothing was there._

_At that moment, we became surrounded by an intoxication smell. It was poison!!! _

_"Sakura! Hold your breath!"_

_It was too late, I had already inhaled some of the death gas and started coughing. I dropped to my knees. Then appeared ninja who surrouneded us in a circle. *BANG* Something hit Sasuke in the leg!! Only, I didn't see anything!! A small circular hole was gushing blood and made Sasuke grimance in a low growl._

_Soon I heard a low chuckle come from behind the men surrounding us. They moved, and soon we saw the man with that sickly laughter; it was our target, I could tell from his wanted poster! He had tar-black hair that was parted to one side and a standard black mustache under his nose. He spoke with an accent that was not familiar to me._

_"Hello leaf ninja. I have heard a great deal about you and how you can use jutsu. It's very interesting." He held a metal object in his hand; it must be some sort of weapon. He was holding it in one hand and had his index finger on something that looked like a trigger. It must be the thing that hurt Sasuke, --- speaking of which looked like he was in some serious pain. And I could tell the that our target saw me eyeing that thing in his hand._

_"You like what you see don't you, hm? It's called, a gun. And where I come from, it's very popular." said our little mustach friend. _

_Sasuke looked like he'd seen one before. He kept staring at it with wide eyes. Then the man with the gun pulled out another object from his pocket. Only this one was round and glowing, as if it were the sun in a compact form. _

_He smiled and said, "Auf Wiedersehen, leaf ninja"_

_He dropped the ord of light and in crashed into a million pieces right before our eyes. Then he muttered something under his breath that I couldn't understand. A light came bursting from one broken piece, then another, and another, until Sasuke and I were consumed in a white light. All the men from before. Everything was blank._

And then woke up here... in a strange place called München, Germany. (Pronounced M-you-nick). We can't seem to find anyone we know. Although, a few days ago I could have sworn that I saw some one who looked exactly like that kid, Haku, we fought in one of our early missions. But other then that, the people and culture are totally different.

* * *

Note: München is pronounced "M-you-nick."

Beat by "The Cantankerous Faerie." Visit her.


End file.
